Sweet Revenge
by ilovetwilight2
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are geeks. Tanya and her followers bully them. When their parents suddenly die, they must move to Phoenix. When they return as smart, sexy girls, how will they get revenge and how will the Cullen boys change their lives? E/B A/J Em/R
1. Chapter 1

This is hell. Freshman year at Forks High School. Walking down the hallway i look around and see the typical high school cliques. Jocks, Cheerleaders, stoners, sluts and lastly the geeks. That's where we belong. Me and my two sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Let me start from the beginning.

My name is Isabella Masen. Bella for short. i had a normal perfect life up until that horrid night of my fourth birthday. At 15 Years of age i still remember it clearly. My parents were driving me towards the state fair when a drunk driver ran a red light and smashed into the front of the car. Since i was in the back i walked away with only a few scratches. My parents werent so lucky. They died on impact. I was sent to a foster home and were adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan as were Rosalie and Alice. Their parents were young and nieve and couldnt handle a baby so they gave them up. Now 11 years later I am a nerdy outcast with hardly any friends and the prime girl that everyone teases.

I see my sisters talking to a lovely girl, Angela.

"Hey guys" i exclaim, pushing my glasses back up my nose. they turn towards me and nod their heads.

"Hey Bella. Do you have my biology textbook? I couldnt find it this morning" alice asked, a nervous look on her face.

I pull out the thick textbook and hand it to her.

"Oh you mean this one?" i answer with a smirk on my face. she squelled so loud i had to cover my ears. i then saw them.

Walking down the hallway. Tanya and her followers. it was quite comical how everyone moved out of their way when they walked. boys stared and girls looked envious. Tanya was sex on legs. Strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, skinny and legs to die for. She also had this look that she gives you that sends chills down your spine. and right now that look was directed at Alice.

"Oh look girls. The pigs are in town" she cackled and of course her followers giggled as well. I turned towards Alice and saw that she was trying to hold back tears. Nobody hurts my little sister.

"Leave her alone" i said, stepping up to Tanya.

"Move out of my way geek" she sneered back at me. when i didnt move she took things to the next level. She poured her Diet Coke over my head. I screamed because it was frikin cold. But she didnt care. she laughed her evil witch laugh and continued on down the hallway. Alice and Rosalie came to me and asked if i was ok. i nodded and went to my locker. i always had extra clothes in my locker in case something like this happened. once i was changed i went to my first class.

As i walked in a noticed i was the first one there. i always liked being there first because then i could get the seat right up the back where nobody could see me. it wouldnt matter if i sat in the front row with a massive sign on my head saying "Look at me", people still wouldnt notice me. people started filling in and the class started. as i sat there, drawing random things on my book cover i wondered if my life would always be like this. This was only my first year of high school and already i wanted to get out of this hell hole.

"_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING" _

I was startled out of my day dream by the bell. i was shocked that i had sat there for 50 minutes without anyone noticing that i wasnt doing the work set out on the board. oh wait. im invisable. i got up and started walking out of the classroom when suddenly i was face planting the floor. i could heard cackles of laughter and when i looked up i saw Lauran, one of Tanya's followers pointing at me and laughing.

"You better watch out Smelly Belly. You never know when things are gonna pop out and hurt you" i didnt miss the threat she put into her statement. I clumsly got up and ran out the door, hardly seeing where i was going because of the tears clouding my eyes. Unfortunatly i has my next two classes with Bitchface herself. They were torture. even though i sat in the back they kept turning around and giggling at me. What they were giggling at i has no clue. The also threw balls of paper and spit balls. When the bell went i mad sure i was the last one out to avoid another injury.

But it didnt matter because they were stanging outside the door waiting for me.

"So Smelly Belly. I heard u nearly broke Laurens shoe when you tripped over" Tanya started. i looked around for possible escapes but they had blocked every side of me. i was trapped.

"No..no..no. She was the one who tripped me" i stuttered.

"Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Tanyas eyes got darker.

"You better keep your mouth shut or i swear to god i will make your life a living hell" they started to leave but when i muttered 'bitch' one of her followers heard me and Tanya rounded on me.

"That's it" she pushed me into a wall and thats when the teacher came out.

"Everything ok here girls" he asked

"Everythings fine isnt it Bella?" tanya replied, looking at me, daring me to say something. i just nodded. the teacher looked satisfied enough and turned back into the classroom.

"Watch out Belly. Your gonna get it. and so are your pathetic little sisters" they stormed off.

**Three Weeks Later.....**

GAH. i thought high school was bad enough but ever since that day, three weeks ago it has become worse. Tanya and her possy have been ruining me and my sisters lives. They have done everything imaginable to me, alice and rosalie.

They wrote SLUT in big bright letters on our lockers. they spilt a can of paint on alice as she was coming out of the gym. they broke into Rosalies locker and set fire to all her major assignments. and loads more.

We has become the laughing stock of the whole school. and i hated it. but mostly i hatedthe fact that my sisters has to take the fall as well. they did nothing to deserve this and they are getting picked on. i was fuming and wet by the time i made it to class. Tanya had surprised me by soaking me with ice cold water when i arrived at school. Because they had broken into my locker and taken all my spare clothes, i had to endure it and wear these soaking wet ones.

I sat in the back as usual and started with my routine. sitting there. dowdling. until an announcement came over the speakers.

"_Would Bella, Alice and Rosalie Masen please come to the principles office now" _

Everyone started snickering and saying "OHHHH your in trouble". i just rolled my eyes and left the classroom. once i got to the office i saw alice and rosalie sitting infront of a very upset looking principle. i sat down besides alice.

"Girls i dont know how to say this but there has been an accident. Your foster mother and father were caught in a robbery and were unfortunatly killed" she stated in a grave voice. i instantly started cry while rosalie was trying to calm a screaming alice.

"This nice lady behind you here is going to accumpany you to your house where you will pack your belongings and you will be staying with your Grandmother in Pheonix. I am very sorry girls" a few tears had leaked out of her eyes when she was telling us this.

We all went out to the ladies car and went to our house. we packed everything we could and headed to our new life in Pheonix......


	2. Chapter 2

**2 years later**

**EPOV**

I leaned my head against the window and sighed. Another move. Another new town. Another school. A teenager's life was not men't to be like this. They say that a teenager is only supposed to move 3 times. Yet over the 5 years I have been a teenager we have moved a total of 7 times. This means 7 different schools.

The reason we move so much is because of my father. He is a doctor that visits the small towns who do not have many surgeons. It's pretty much just going to one place, doing all you can there until they find some more surgeons, then moving to the next place. We are not in one place for more than a few months.

Unfortunately my sigh alerted my brother to the fact that I was sulking.

"Oh come on Eddie. It won't be that bad. We are senior's now and by the time dad will have to go to another hospital we will be done with school all together" my brother stated with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and growled at him.

"My name is Edward. E-D-W-A-R-D. And what' the bet we have to move before then?" I sighed again.

It was easy for him to say. Emmett could easily get friends. He was the type of person who could win someone over with one look. He was funny, smart and all the girls loved him. I on the other hand was the complete opposite. I was what everyone would call me, a nerd. I wore thick black rimmed glasses; I studied too hard and have never gone to a high school party.

Jasper was the same as Emmett. He and Emmett were twins, but not identical. But they did everything together. They were in the same group at school, they liked the same Xbox games, the same music and loved going to parties. I usually got along with Jasper better then Emmett. While Emmett was all about the jokes, Jasper was the serious one. He was also obsessed with history.

Although Emmett and Jasper had all the looks and went to all the parties they never had girlfriends. I had asked them multiple times why. They had all the girls in every school wanting them. One day they gave up and told me they didn't want to get attached to someone when they would just have to leave them a few months later. They both even admitted that they have never slept with a girl. So in a way they were just like me, only with more friends.

Even though Emmett Jasper were in a different groups to me at school, they were very protective of me. Ever since Carlisle and Esme adopted me at the age of 10, Emmett and Jasper had taken on the role of the Big Brother's. Even though they were a few months younger than me. If someone was picking on me because of my glasses they would stop them. If someone called me a nerd, they would put them in their place. I was very grateful to have them as brothers.

A few weeks ago I decided to lose the glasses and try a different look with contacts. When I walked into school, someone actually asked if I was a new student. I guess the glasses Edward and the contacts Edward looked completely different.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett stopping the car in front of a beautiful three story house. My mother, Esme, was an interior decorator. Therefore she loved picking the most beautiful houses in the town. I guess I should thank her. Every house gave me a big enough room to fit my baby grand piano. I was glad because I did not have to sneak down the steps to play it.

By the time we had arrived it was already night time and we had already stopped to eat at one of the many fast food places we passed. I took my bags up to the top floor where my room was located and collapsed on my bed. Esme had already sent most of our things here and bought everyone a new bed. She did that every time and donated the old beds to charity.

Carlisle had promised that we would not move again until we had finished high school but that is what he had said last time.

For once I could not wait to start school. This town was very small and it always rained which suited me fine because I loved the rain. I found it soothing. I also know that there were a lot of student who attended Forks High that were very smart and I wondered if I would make friends with them.

When I finally found myself falling asleep I could not shake off this strange feeling that my world was about to change.

**BPOV**

When Rosalie, Alice and I arrived at our new home it was very late. We had decided that we would go straight to bed since we had school the next day. We had made so many different plans over the past few days that we were all very tired. We went off into our rooms and got straight into bed. We would unpack once we got home from school tomorrow.

Thinking about tomorrow brought a smile to my face. Just thinking about seeing those girls faces when we walked into school made me want to jump up and down in joy. I was not the girl I once was. And I could not wait to show off my new self.

But I could not shake the feeling that something important was about to come into my life. I never knew that something would walk down the hallways of Forks High.

**Review and tell me what you think**

**Xx Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Once it turned morning the whole house was in motion. Emmett, Jasper and I were rushing to get reading for school having slept through our alarms we set late last night. Carlisle had already left for his first day of work at Forks Hospital and Esme was downstairs unpacking. He had decided to not return to work until we had all settled in.

We ran out to Emmett's Jeep and raced to school. Once we arrived and got out we realised it was just like other schools. Everyone hung around outside with their friends until they had to head inside to endure another day at school. Everyone stared at us because we were the new guys. All the girls in the parking lot were looking and pointing to Emmett and Jasper and giggling behind their hands. I rolled my eyes, thinking there was no way my brothers would get through the day without being hit on.

We made our way to the Admin building and went up to the front desk. The lady sitting behind the desk was an old, fragile looking lady with big glasses. But that didn't stop her from ogling us.

"Hi. We are here to get our timetables. I'm Jasper Cullen and these are my brothers Emmett and Edward" Jasper smiled at the lady. I think she all but had a heart attack. She just sat there and stared until I cleared my throat. That snapped her out of her trance and she set to work printing out our timetables and locker numbers. We thanked her and left quickly.

We were lucky enough to have lockers close together and we started putting our books we brought from home into them. We were interrupted by someone tapping us on our shoulders. We all turned around to see three girls standing there. We gave them a once over look and frowned in distaste. They all had too much make up on, were wearing clothes that barely covered their ass and boobs and when they smiled they had lipstick smudged on their teeth. I laughed and was able to cover it up with a slight cough.

"Hello handsome. My name is Tanya and this is Jessica and Lauren. We think you guys should hang out with us today and we can do whatever you want to do" she purred and winked but it just looked like she had something in her eye. Emmett and Jasper were trying to hide their amusement while I just stood there, gaping like a fish.

I was hocked that I was getting this attention, even if it was unwanted and I was a bit stunned. Normally it was Jasper and Emmett who got all the attention and I did not know what to do. Luckily I was saved by a loud noise down the hall. We all turned to see what was happening and it was like time stopped.

**(Imagine them in slow motion and sexy music playing)**

Walking down the hall towards us were the three most beautiful women I had ever seen. One was a tall blond beauty wearing a mini skirt, a black tank top and hot pink heels. The second girl was a short dark haired girl wearing a white undress and blue flats but I only had eyes for the third girl.

She was just a bit shorter than the blonde and was the most stunning person I had ever seen. Her hair was an unusual brown with streaks of red through it. She was wearing a white tank top with a black leather jacket over it, grey skinny jeans that looked like they just moulded with her body and had black knee high boots on.

They kept walking until they were standing right next to us. They looked at us and the brunette winked at me before turning to Tanya. Unlike when Tanya did it, she didn't look like she had anything in her eye. She looked incredibly sexy.

"Excuse me girls but your bocking our way to our lockers" she smiled sarcastically.

Tanya huffed and glared at them.

"And who do you think you are?" she asked. The brunette looked at the other girls and smiled.

"Let me give you a reminder Tanya" and with that she tipped her coke over Tanya's fake blonde hair. Jasper, Emmet and I jumped back as to avoid getting coke on us as she started screaming. We all started laughing at her.

"I remember you doing that to me 3 years ago" she smirked at her and Tanya stared at her

"Bella?" she screeched then turned and stomped away, her two lap dogs running after her.

Once we had control of our laughter we focused on the girls in front of us. I smiled and stuck out my hand.

"I guess I should thank you for saving me. I'm Edward"

My heart stopped when she slipped her warm little hand inside mine and softly kissed me on the cheek.

"Anytime Edward. I'm Bella" she looked into my eyes and smiled.

In an instant I knew this was a girl after my heart and I loved it.

I couldn't wait to see how this year turned out.

**IMPORTANT!**

**I need some ideas on revenge pranks. If you have any please leave a review with your thoughts**

**Xx Katie **


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

Once all the introductions were made the bell rang and we all went off to our first classes. Bella and I had most of our classes together which I did not complain about one bit. I wanted to get to know her better and I wanted her to know me.

When we got to our first class, biology, we walked in and the whole class went silent. Then the whispers started, just like they did at all the other schools. Murmurs were passed around like "Who are they?" "Are they together?" and "Who are the new guys?". We both walked to the teacher and handed her our slips.

"Ah. Welcome Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan. Everyone already has lab partners so you two will need to be partners. You can sit up the back at the open table" Mrs. Miller smiled at us and turned back to the board where she was previously writing up the class schedule.

We walked to the back table, passing all the guys winking at Bella and all the girls swooning over me. I rolled my eyes, shuddering just thinking about what thoughts are running through their minds. When we reached our table Bella tripped on the leg of one of the chairs and starting falling face first towards the earth. I automatically reached out, grabbed her and pulled her body against mine. As soon as our bodies touched, a spark ignited through my body, like fireworks. As I looked into her eyes I knew she felt it too.

We were broken out of our own little bubble by giggles and whispers around us. Only then did I realize how close we had gotten. I let go of Bella and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you by pulling you up like that" I looked down, sheepishly.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"No. I'm sorry. I am really clumsy" she blushed and looked down. I smiled and we moved to our lab table.

I always found school to be easy, being the nerd that I was but when you have a goddess sitting only a few feet away from you, it can be very distracting. I jumped when the bell rang, realizing that I had not taken any of the notes that the teacher had written up. I spent the whole time thinking of Bella.

We walked out of the classroom and headed to the library as we both had study group next period. We found a table at the back and started talking. She told me all about her parents passing away and how she made the transition from being a geek to what she is now. I told her about my life in return. I told her about our many moves and how this was the first school I had gone to where I was actually noticed.

She then started telling me about what she had to endure when she was here years ago. I listen in disgust at some of the things that Tanya and her friends did to Bella, Alice and Rose. How someone could be so cruel I did not know. I instantly had a thought that put a smile on my face. Bella noticed and looked at my funny.

"Why are you smiling?"

I told her my idea. That we should get back at them by planning and executing pranks. We would have to involve Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper as well but I knew they would do it, thinking back to the looks on their faces when they looked at the girls. My brothers were in love and would do anything for their girls. Bella listened intently but starting frowning when I neared the end.

"What wrong?" I asked

She frowned even more while she was thinking.

"What happens if they find out it's us? Can't we get suspended or worse, expelled?"

I could understand where she was coming from but I had the perfect solution.

"When won't do them in school hours. We will have to do some looking into what they do and where they go in their own time but I have a feeling Emmett wouldn't mind stalking them" I chuckled, thinking about Emmett's spy kit he bought only a few weeks back. I included night vision goggles, gloves, a torch and his personal favorite, some aviators that were actually binoculars.

"Ok. Lets tell everyone our idea at lunch and see what they think about it" she said as she was getting her books out. I did the same and for the remainder of the lesson I copied the notes I missed in the last class.

When the bell rang for lunch we headed into the cafeteria and saw that the guys had already snagged us a table. We were not late for lunch but most of the tables were already full. When I looked around I noticed Tanya, Jessica and Lauren sitting at a table in the center of the room. Tanya was wearing a different outfit from this morning and still wore an annoyed look on her face. I laughed at the thought of getting them back for what they did.

When we sat down Bella and I explained our plan to the gang and they all agreed. Rose, Bella, Alice and Emmett started writing a list of pranks while Jasper and I looked on in amusement. Well my look was of amusement while Jasper just looked at Alice with a look of adoration. I raised my eyebrow at him and leaned in closer.

"Something I should know bro?" I whispered to Jasper. He turned and smiled at me.

"I asked Alice out in first period. She said yes and we are going out to dinner Friday night". You could tell he was excited with the way his face lit up. I chuckled and congratulated him.

I sat back and looked at Bella the same time she looked back at me. I instantly smiled and thought about asking her out. The smile left my face the same time I thought of something else.

_How the hell do I ask a girl out?_

**Sorry for the wait. Leave me a review with ideas about pranks. The more reviews and ideas I get, the faster the next chapter comes out.**

**xX Ilovetwilight2 Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

"Edward will you please stop pacing for five minutes? You are blocking the tv and mum wont be happy if you wear a hole into that new carpet" Emmett exclaimed from his seat on the couch.

Jasper was sitting next to him but was not paying attention to the football game that was currently in progress on the television. He was looking straight at me with a concerned look on his face. And he should be concerned. I had been pacing the floor; thinking of the perfect was to ask Bella out, since we arrived home from school two hours ago. Mum and dad were due home any minute from their jobs and I was freaking out.

Once I had come to conclusion that I was going to ask Bella out, I have trying to think of the perfect place to take her. I did not want to do the cheesy first date thing, diner and a movie. No Bella deserves better than that. I could not take her for a picnic because it does not stop raining long enough to go anywhere in the open.

I drop down onto the couch next to Jasper with a heavy sigh. I had to ask Bella out first before i think of anything like that. But I just did not know how.

"Edward what wrong?" Jasper asked, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"I want to ask Bella out but I don't know how. I'm not like you guys. This is the first time a girl has ever noticed me and I'm freaking out a little bit" I leaned forward and put my face into my hands.

"Well, lucky for you, I have the perfect idea" Jasper leaned forward and started telling me every detail of his plan and by the time he finished I was smiling from ear to ear.

**Two Hours Later**

I was standing in place, waiting for Bella to arrive. Jasper had called Alice and invited her, Rosalie and Bella over for dinner with my parents. What Bella didn't know was that I would be waiting for her in the living room, standing with a bunch of red roses, waiting to ask her out. I was wearing my favourite white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a pair of dark jeans.

I heard a car come up the driveway and my heart started hammering in my chest. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Emmett yelled out that he would get it. The lounge room was situated right next to the door so no matter what; Bella would see me standing there. Emmett opened the door and let the girls in. As soon as they rounded the corner all three of them stopped dead once seeing them.

Alice and Rosalie started giggling and it made me blush. I did not know what they were laughing at, me standing there blushing or Bella standing there with her mouth hanging wide open. Jasper and Emmett escorted Alice and Rosalie into the kitchen, but not before they gave Bella a little shove which seemed to break her out of her trance.

She smiled shyly at me and started forward.

"Edward? What's all this?" she enquired.

I held out the roses to her and she took them with a smile.

"These are for you" I stammered out, blushing once more. Bella smiled once more, bringing the roses up to her nose, inhaling deeply.

"They are beautiful Edward, Thank you" she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. When I started stammering again she let out a little giggle.

"Now will you tell me what brought all this on?" she looked up at me through her lashes. I looked down at her admiring just how beautiful she was.

"Will... Will you go on a date with me" I rushed out. I was not sure if she heard all that but after a minute of painful silence I heard a quiet "Yes".

My head shot up and I grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes silly. Of course I will" she reached up and gave me a small hug. I was just about to hug her back when I heard giggling from the kitchen doorway. I looked up just in time to see my mother retreating back into the kitchen. I sighed and looked down at Bella.

"Well it's time to meet my parents"

I laughed at her look of horror and dragged her into the kitchen, where my family was just waiting to bombard us with questions. We entered the kitchen to see Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie sitting at the kitchen table and my mother and father standing behind them. They all went silent as soon as we walked in and stayed that way until we sat down. That's when Emmett decided to open his big mouth.

"Eddies got a crush"

You could probably hear the sound of my mother's hand connecting with the back of his head from down the street.

**Sorry to leave it there guys and sorry this was so short. I promise the next chapter will be the date and it will be a long one **

**Ilovetwilight2 xx**


	6. Notice

**Hey guys**

**I know it has been a while since I last updated and I have a good explanation. **

**Recently my grandmother had a pretty bad stroke and it shook me pretty badly.**

**So for now I am going to take down some of my stories that I need to finish and when they are finished or near finished I will post them all back up. The only story that I am leaving up is Sweet Revenge for anyone who wants to read it but everything else but the one shots are coming down.**

**I have a new story that I am posting up now. The storyline is inspired by this lovely lady I met at the hospital.**

**Please go and read it and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for your patience**

**Ilovetwilight2**


	7. Chapter 6

BPOV

Our plan was put into action the following day. After Edward asked me out on a date we all had a meeting about the pranks for Tanya and her minions. We spent a good three hours making up a list of pranks, starting with fairly harmless ones to ones that would possibly end up with inter school detention. When we all decided on our first prank we then spent another 2 hours putting it all into action.

The first prank was going to be performed on Monday. It was a sort of cliché prank but funny none the less. We all had gym with Tanya, Jessica and Lauren for first period and the school required that we shower after every gym class. During class Alice is going to pretend she has a bad stomach ache and needs to use the bathroom. She will sneak into the gyms locker room, put rainbow coloured hair into the three stooges shampoo bottles then come back and join us. We decided to just use non permanent hair dye so it would wash out in three washes because we didn't want to wait too long for our next prank.

Finally Monday arrived. Alice, Rosalie and I were getting ready for school when a big black jeep pulled up outside our house and honked their horn. Not knowing who was here we all peaked out the window and screamed once we saw our three favourite boys all leaning against the car. We grabbed out bags and headed out. Rosalie ran straight into Emmett's arms and seconds later they were making out. I did not even know they had started dating. Alice was more reserved just hugging Jasper and getting into the car.

Edward was still leaning against the car, staring at me. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a blue button up shirt rolled up to his elbows, a pair of worn chucks and a pair of aviator sunglasses. He looked good enough to eat and i had to stop myself from drooling when he walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning beautiful" he smiled at me and I melted. I could not speak so i just smiled back at him. We all piled into the car and headed for Forks High School. We got quite a few stares as we walked down the hallway, hand in hand. We hung around our lockers until the warning bell for first period went off. We went our separate ways and my sisters and I got changed and headed into the gym. Tanya was already there sitting next to Lauren and Jessica. Half way through playing volleyball, Alice walked over to the coach and asked to go to the bathroom. She was gone all of 5 minutes and had a sly smile on her face when she returned.

Once the bell went we all had a shower and waited outside the gym doors for the boys, they rounded the corner just as three identical screams came from within the locker room. Because Forks high was so small and the gym was located right in the middle of the campus everybody heard the scream and came to investigate.

The doors swung open to reveal three very pissed off girls. Tanya's normally strawberry blonde hair was now bright green. Jessica's was blue and Laurens was rainbow. Everybody that could see them starting laughing hysterically and the three of them ran off in the direction of the main office. The boys had tears running down their faces and we could not stop laughing. Some students had taken pictures with their mobiles and they would soon be spreading around the town.

Later on in the day the principle held a assembly in the hall giving a lecture on how this behaviour was not tolerated in this school. Nobody took him seriously because Tanya and her gang were sitting behind him looking very ridiculous with their bright coloured hair.

Stage one Complete.

**Skip to Friday Night**

Friday had finally come and it was my date night with Edward. He would not tell me where we were going, he just told me to dress warm. As soon as we got home from school, Rosalie and Alice had made me take a shower and were working their magic on me. By six, I was completely transformed. My hair was curled, my make up was done to perfection and I was dressed warmly. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, my favourite Rob Zombie t shirt, my black leather jacket and blue ankle boots.

There was a knock at the door exactly on 6:30pm. I opened it to see Edward standing there wearing blue jeans and a white button up top.

"You look beautiful" he smiled and handed me a bunch of roses. I invited him in whilst i found a vase and put them in water. I yelled goodbye to my sisters and we were off. I expected Edward to head towards Port Angeles, considering we had no fancy restaurants in Forks but he turned his car the opposite way.

"Edward where are we going? There is nothing out here but forest"

He simply smiled at me and told me it was a surprise. About ten minutes out of town he pulled onto a dirt road and stoped about a mile in.

"We have to walk the rest of the way" He got out and ran over to open my door. He grabbed a picnic basket from the backseat and grabbed hold of my hand. We walked for about five minutes when I saw an opening up ahead. When we reached parted trees, the sight before me took my breath away.

In the middle of a meadow filled with purple and yellow flowers was a picnic blanket surrounded by little tea light candles. There were enough that it lit up the whole meadow and the waterfall not ten meters from where we were standing. Edward pulled me over to the blanket and started emptying the basket.

"For dinner we are having the specials from the Chinese restaurants downtown and for desert chocolate covered strawberries" Edward spoke in a snobby rich voice that i could help but laugh.

Once he had unloaded all the food we dug in. Edward taught me how to use chopsticks, telling me how they spent 6 months in china whilst his father was helping the sick. He befriended an old lady down the road who owned a restaurant and she taught him the proper way to use chopsticks. We sat around and talked about our lives whilst we ate.

"It's so peaceful out here. Thank you so much Edward. I could have asked for a more perfect date" I smiled at him and accepted the chocolate covered strawberry he held up to my lips. Once i had taken a bite a swallowed the juicy fruit I noticed Edward was staring at my lips.

"Bella can I kiss you" i nodded and we both leaned in at the same time. The first time our lips touched, a spark of electricity went through our bodies and we deepened the kiss. I could not tell you how long we kissed for but it ended too soon.

"Wow" I could not speak. I had never felt anything like this. The only other person I had kissed had been Jacob Black when we were 10 and even then it was only a kiss on the cheek.

"This is the best date ever" I stated as i leaning in to kiss him again.

**Hey guys**

**Sorry if this is not the best chapter. I am sick at the moment. I have uploaded this and another chapter in my Road to Recovery story.**

**Please tell me what you think **


	8. Chapter 7

BPOV

A few days after mine and Edwards date we sat down with the rest of the gang and started to discuss our plans for Tanya and her gang. We had already come up with some solid ideas on some pranks without going as far as doing things that would get us into trouble. A lot of them were little things like itching powder in their clothes or tomato bombs in their lockers all of which we would pull of in the next few days but we devised a plan that would take place for the talent show that was coming up.

We had all seen the flyers up in the hall and had snuck into the auditorium for a sneak peak of what the girls were doing. It's obvious they were taking off of the Mean Girls movie, doing a slutty dance number in tiny little costumes. When I saw their little costumes, an idea popped in my head.

The talent show invited all of Forks to watch so they would put on a good show. Alice, Rosalie and I were entering as well. We hadn't told the boys but we were pretty good at singing. We were performing Raise Your Glass by Pink for all the people who were bullied or put down.

It was the night of the talent show and we were nervous. Not because we were singing but because we hoped that our prank went according to plan.

We had taken our itching powder idea and decided to sprinkle some into Tanya, Lauren and Jessica's costumes for the show. We decided this was better than school because not only would the students see it but all of Forks.

Tanya and her gang were third in the line-up and we were last. The first two acts were freshman telling jokes and doing magic tricks. They were actually pretty funny and got a massive applause after their act.

Tanya, Lauren and Jessica barged past us wearing less than a stripper would. They had corsets on that barely held their boobs in, tinny little miniskirts and fishnet stockings. They had high heels on that they could barely walk in and their face was covered in way to much make up. They knew that our boys were sitting in the front row. Once they had found out we were performing they bought front row tickets as well as their parents.

They were dancing to My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas. Once the song started the curtain raised and they started dancing. Well if you could call it that. Tanya was doing some sort of hip thrust whilst Lauren and Jessica were just rocking their hips from side to side. But they were going at it harder than normal and they kept stumbling.

Then the real fun started.

The first indication that the itching powder was working was Jessica kept scratching her stomach. It was not really noticeable yet but half way through the song she could not stop. Lauren had started scratching her ass and had stopped dancing completely. Tanya was still dancing but kept looking down at her clothes like they were the devil.

Surprisingly they made it through the entire song but by the end they were scratching like crazy and the audience had noticed. They were laughing their heads off because the girls looked like monkeys.

As soon as the music stopped they ran off stage and started stripping before the change rooms.

Alice and I were laughing behind our hands and Rosalie was on the floor in hysterics. Luckily there were a few more acts before us so we could compose ourselves.

"Oh my god! That was epic" Rosalie hopped off the floor and gave us a high five.

We fixed our outfits and got ready to perform.

Rosalie was wearing leather pants, a white t-shirt under a black cotton jackets and belt and black high heels. Alice was also wearing leather pants with a black long sleeve stylish jumper with black high heels. I was wearing leather pants, a grey t-shirt, a black jacket pushed up to my elbows and black high heels. I also added a black hat to my outfit.

We called ourselves the Underdogs.

**(PM me for a picture of their outfits. Tried to put it on my profile didn't work)**

We took our places on the stage when they told us too. The music started and the curtain went up.

**(Bella in Bold, Rosalie in italics and Alice in normal. All together will be underlined)**

**Right, right turn off the lights**

**We gonna lose our minds tonight**

**What's the dealeo?**

_I love when it's all too much_

_5 a.m., turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you a gangster

Don't be fancy, just get dancey

Why so serious?

We already had the audience on their feet's and clapping along to the music. I could see our boys standing in the front row, clapping along and smiling at us.

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways

All my underdogs, we will never, never be

Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come o, and

Raise your glass

Just come on and come and

Raise your glass

For the chorus we all started jumping up and down and the audience jumped with us. We noticed that a lot of the students had come down to the front of the stage and started a mini mosh pit.

We continued through our song and when it came to the last chorus we saw our boys standing right at the front of the stage. We all reached down and grabbed their hands and sang to them.

When the music stopped we were deafened by the screams from the audience. Edward, Jasper and Emmett jumped on stage and hugged us. We all went backstage to wait for the judges to announce the winners. As soon as we were behind the curtains Edward pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. We would have kept going if Emmett hadn't started cat calling and making gagging noises. We pulled away from each other and smiled.

"You were amazing love" Edward complimented me and I hugged him.

The judges were on stage now and asked everyone to come on stage. Third place went to the freshman who was telling jokes. Second place went to the junior girl who sang before us. She had an amazing voice that would take her places.

"And now, First place goes to….."

Tanya looked over to us and smiled smugly.

"The Underdogs!"

Tanya's smile instantly went from her face and she started screaming but nobody paid attention to her. Alice, Rose and I went up and Collected our trophy from the judges.

I turned to Tanya and smiled smugly back at her. She huffed and stomped off stage, her followers going after her.

We were hugged and congratulated but the best was Edwards congratulatory kiss.

Our life looked good right now.

**Review Please**

**Ilovetwilight2**


End file.
